


Iridescent

by Chibiness87



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Forbidden Love, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiness87/pseuds/Chibiness87
Summary: She is glowing





	Iridescent

**Iridescent** , by **chibiness87**  
**Rating:** G  
**Season/Spoilers:** 1.04  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

 **Summary:** She is glowing.

* * *

 

She is glowing.

The joy radiating from her core, from her very being, all from the simple act of dancing in his arms to an old record on an older gramophone in his mother’s home, is dancing along her arms in a way he has never seen in all his long years, and it makes his heart, the poor, forgotten organ in his chest, physically _ache_ with the beauty of it.

He has forgotten what beauty, true beauty, looks like.

The delight, the wonder on her face as she watches the light-show under her own skin makes him smile, makes him want to take her in his arms and kiss her until he can’t breathe. Only the knowing stare of his mother from across the room stops him, and instead he offers her his hand, his coat. Makes sure she is covered with it, with his scent, fully, before giving her a nod. With a soft smile, he takes her for a walk around the sweeping grounds of his family home where no prying eyes can see the effect she has on him.

He must be bewitched, must be. How else would he be drawn to her like he is?

He only manages to get a few steps from her after asking her this before it is too steps too many, and he turns. Swoops down and kisses her and kisses her and kisses her, giving in to the need he has felt since her skin began to shimmer. But no, before that. Since she rode his mother’s horse with ease, since she rested so easily in his bed. Since she invited him to dinner and asked, all innocence and intrigue, what she would _taste_ like. He presses kiss after kiss to her lips, knowing he could kiss her for a millennia and it wouldn’t be enough. And she, oh, she kisses him back. He can feel the thump of her heart in her chest, the joy in her veins, even as he drowns in her scent.

Honey and elderflower and Diana Diana Diana. His inner beast is soothed by it, calmed unlike any sensation he has ever known, even as she softens in his arms, still so trusting of him, despite the danger he knows she knows she should feel. But she is safe with him, she has told him so, and in this moment, he knows she is right.

Knows there is nothing he wouldn’t do to protect her, to keep her safe.

From his kind, yes, but after the awful truth he discovered earlier about the death of her parents, from her own, too.

Even if, as it turns out, he has to break her heart to do so.

Denying them what they both want, both feel, is a cruelty he didn’t know he possessed, but the alternative is so much worse. He knows the Congregation will not believe one has not coerced the other. Knows that they, in their bigoted, prejudged ways, will only see two Creatures breaking the rules for the gain of one species over the other. Either she has bewitched him or he has charmed her. They will not see what is really happening. A man and a woman, two souls speaking to each other, seeking each other out in a call as old as time itself, despite the barriers that should exist.

She is right about one thing; the rule is outdated. But inherent mistrust between the species has been brewed and bred down through generations upon generations, and it has never been an issue, before now.

Before her.

He will not see her harmed, not when there is a simple way to prevent it.

 _Simple_. Not _easy_.

Despite the attitude he wears, despite the cool indifference he shows, doing this to her, to them, is not _easy_.

And when she turns to him, demands he tell her how he feels, well. _There_ is the fire that drew him to her in the first place. He cannot give her the words they both know he feels, knows he isn't strong enough to walk away like he knows he must if he says them aloud. Instead, he gives her the closest thing he can. An admittance, even if the word itself is not said.

She knows how he feels. She can read it in every action he takes around her, feel it in every kiss they’ve shared, of this he is certain. After all, it’s not like he’s gone out of his way to hide it from her. So she must know this is hurting him as much as it is obviously hurting her, even if he keeps his face neutral. Even as he denies her returning to Oxford with him.

Because he may be breaking her heart, may be stopping this thing between them before she ends up hurt, or worse, dead, _gods, please don’t let her die because of this, because of **him**_ , but he must; he will not see her put in harm’s way. Returning to Oxford is an open invitation for her to be taken, and all of this will be for nought. Instead he places her in the care of his mother, and with that simple action he knows his bluff has failed.

He knows he mother knows he loves Diana, knows she knows what his true driving force is, as if the message he gave to that cretin Dominico earlier could had left even the slightest of doubts in her mind.

Driving away from his home, from Diana, is the hardest thing he has had to do, and the sudden rain around him makes conditions all but impossible to pass. But as soon as it starts, it stops, and his road is clear once more.

Except, no. He pulls the car over for a moment, staring in awe at the rain pouring _up_. Back up, towards the sky, where no clouds are, and _oh. Oh, Diana. Oh, but what have I done to you?_

It takes a long time for him to pull himself together enough to be able to start the car once more.

* * *

End

Thoughts?

 


End file.
